


Petty Kenma

by Thegoldenstring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenstring/pseuds/Thegoldenstring
Summary: Kenma can be petty when he's jealous.
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 308





	Petty Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is my first fanfiction and I wanted to dive right into the steamy parts but i wanna play innocent for my first story here. Please look forward to the other stories I'll write in the future because they wont be innocent like this one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

As it turns out, Kenma can be really petty when he's jealous.

The volleyball practice match between Fukurodani, Nekoma and Karasuno was an exhilarating type of practice match. Albeit planned last minute, none turned down the offer. Especially Karasuno since it was also an excuse for them to go to Tokyo.

A little pudding sat by the edges of the white line of the court, a red water bottle in hand, watching the orange haired shortie that was on the other side of the gym. His eyes watched him fondly as he bounced on his toes in an attempt to get his point through Akashi and Bokuto. Something about being the ace. 

There was no harm being done—

That is until that overly tall silver haired guy appeared in the scene. Kenma grip on the bottle instinctively grew stronger, the contents nearly oozing through the sides of the lid.

"Kenma," Kuro called after glancing at the bottle in his hand. Kenma failed to notice the call as he was now mildly clenching his teeth at the sight of Lev spinning Hinata around like a ragdoll. Not only that but afterwards, Lev had the guts to pull Hinata up his shoulder, creating taller figure of the silver and the russian combined.

The inside of Kenma's stomach chruned and twisted in all directions, manifesting to mild physical pain that Kenma dislikes. He'd never experience that his whole life but that doesn't mean he doesn't know what it is.

Lev had the audacity to treat Shoyou like a kid and ruffled his hair like they were old time buddies but Hinata acted normal, not sensing the intimacy of Lev. None of the volleyball players noticed the spiteful glare coming from Kenma's golden eyes except for the captain himself.

Lev had squatted down to Hinata's level, his long slender hands cupping Hinata's cheek like it was done with romantic intention. Hinata was staring innocently into Lev's blue eyes but the ginger smiled even more and his fingers began to massage and pinch his cheeks.

The setter's grip had viciously strengthened, more than what the bottle could take. It was no surprise that the contents had already spilled out.

"Kenma!" Kuro called again, raising his voice.

" _ **What?!"**_ He hissed, walking away without another glance spared at his captain. His fingers were now coated with the oranged flavored energy drink. Kuroo was definetrly caught off guard because 1, the look that was thrown to him was an expression he had rarely witnessed and 2, Kenma was mad and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

He glanced at the direction Kenma had been staring off to and found out the reason why. But rather than grin, he _frowned_. Kenma wasn't really the type to show his emotions; that means that the scene caused even the blank faced Kenma to be filled with emotions— _more than what he could manage._

_**Kenma likes shrimpy.** _

_Of course_ —how had he not noticed?! Kuroo nearly slapped himself in dissapointment (of himself) upon the late realization. As far as he knows shrimpy and Kenma aren't in any sort of relationship apart from friends. Judging from Kenma's face, he doesn't want to stay friends.

But he's not going to meddle in Kenma's affairs. Yes, it's unlike for Kuro to do such thing but hey, there's a limit to how far he can do things. He'd just going to watch from afar, provide comfort if necessary.

"Kenma!" Hinata called with that big toothy smile. Kenma raised an eyebrow at him but turned his back, picking up thr scattered volleyballs. It's evident that Kenma's having a fit but the question is—will hinata notice?

"Kenma! We're going for some meat buns after practice! You in?"

Kenma gave a grunt but nodded his head. Hinata skipped off, unbothered but noticing the change in Kenma's attitude. His brain cane up with the reasoning that Kenma must be tired, they had lost to Fukurodani after all. He sneaked a glance at Kenma who had flicked his head, nearly caught in the act of watching the wing spiker march off.

His heart was beating out of his chest but he disguised it by picking up the last few Volleyballs. He needed to do something about this whole jealousy thing. It's not good for his heart.

He didn't want to part from Hinata with an aching heart yet he has little time to act on it. In a matter of hours, they'll be leaving back to Miyagi and it'll be some time before they meet again. Kenma was not having it.

A solution presented itself to Kenma. A solution that he could use their closeness as an excuse to make him stay. He can't imagine executing the plan with anyone apart from Hinata—It's something that he imagine he could do with him with ease.

What solution?

It simply involves games and staying over at his house.

That's right. Kenma can't ask anyone else to stay in his house, it'd be mentally taxing for him. Apart from Kuroo, nobody else had ever stepped forth in his room. The thought was exhilarating. Maybe that's where their relationship blossoms—maybe something else happens. 

The trip to the convenience store was a whirl of emotions for Kenma. All throughout the walk, Hinata situated himself beside the blonde, questioning him if he was alright. Kenma only responded with a shrug before quickening his walking pace.

They entered the store and Kenma and Hinata were the last to pick up meatbuns however there was only one left. One in pork stuffings. Kenma knows how Hinata loves the pork ones and so as retaliation, Kenma quickly grabbed the tongs and took the pork meat bun heading out to the cashier. Hinata stood there in an awe, seing that there were only beef stuffed left. 

_He doesn't like beef._

_Kenma hates pork meat buns._

_Kenma likes beef not pork._

His brain whacked up an excuse again, this time about Kenma wanting to try new flavors. Hinata's stomach roared throughout the store making the players laugh. 

"Oi, Dumbass, what's with that stomach of yours?!" Kageyama yelled from the other side of the store.

"Ah, Kenma wanted the last meat bun. I'll just settle for some chips," Hinata rubbed thr back of his neck, pushing away the scrumptous, imaginative taste of his ever- so-favorite pork meatbun. 

"Chibi-chan!" Lev skipped to him, handing him a brown paper bag with meatbuns. Pork meatbuns. "You can have mine, I want some hotdogs." Lev skipped off again, leaving the fresh untouched meatbuns in the palms of the ginger haired guy.

He dug into it like there was no tomorrow.

Kenma's own antics backfired on him. He had miscalculated and he only realized it when Lev approached Hinata. Rather than stealing a pork bun from the poor kid, he should've just asked a bite which would draw them closer but no—he just had to act petty. Admittedly, what he did was rude but he needed to satisfy or vent out that Jealousy somehow.

They walked out together again, Hinata questioning Kenma again if he was okay. This time Hinata seemed more down because of the incident. The energetic aura which was the trademark of hinata began to fade away, his thoughts wondering why his friend was acting weird. As far as he's concerned he hasn't done anything wrong. Their practice match was a fair game and he can't recall doing anything to tic Kenma off. 

Hinata wanted to find answers. He doesn't want to end the day with their relationship like that.

  
Karasuno waved the other players goodbye as the bullet train door closes shut, Kenma sighing as he had failed to bring up his plan to talk to Shoyou. Kuroo could only spare the setter with pity before parting with him down the street.

Kenma doesn't hate Lev even if he's annoyed by him. He knows that the russian-japanese guy is a good kid at heart but seeing him awfully close to Hinata irks something inside him. That's the problem with Hinata. He easily gets close with anyone and everyone and wants to become their friend. He's too friendly. His quirk is also his weakness.

"Kenma," a voice called. There was no honorific used which made him turn, a breeze passing by and toussling the locks of his blonde hair. His eyes widened when a ginger haired kid stood before him, wearing a more casual set of clothes.

That kid should be in a bullet train.

"Can I stay over at your house?" Hinata asked.

Kenma only nodded and continued to walk down to his house, observing the meter of distance between them. It was colder than when Hinata was beside him. They head up the stairs after exchanging greetings with Kenma's parents, Hinata entering first. When Kenma had turned around after shutting the door. 

He found himself on the floor with a thud. In an embrace. Shoyou's embrace.

"Sho—"

"What's wrong kenma?" Hinata whispered. Kenma froze. How was he supposed ti reaspond to that? Come up with a convincing lie? Tell the truth? "You've been acting all weird towards me today! I don't feel good about it! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Ah...I..." kenma trailed off, mesmerized by how big and inviting shoyou's eyes are. They never fail to captivate him over and over again. Hinata's fingers brushed against Kenma's soft cheeks, gently cressing it. The touch sent electricity up and down his whole body, making him blush beyond what was hideable.

Hinata found that... _erotic_. 

Low lidded and lostin thoughts he dove down, pulling Kenma's face closer. Their lips pressed for a short second before Hinata went back to...well—being Hinata.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" He jumped on his feet pulling away. He gripped on his hair and jumped on the bed, scooting at the far corner and huddling up into a ball. "I,I kissed...kissed y-you!" Hinata nearly shouted had it not been for him covering his mouth.

Kenma was still in on the floor, his hair in tangles after it being intertwined with hinata's small fingers. The touch of their lips were burning. He wanted to taste Hinata. He _needed_ to taste Hinata.

He moved fast. Faster than Hinata thought Kenma can move. The setter was on his fours, like a cat, closing the distance between the two of them. Hinata was in a daze again. Kenma was now the embodiment of erotic—low lidded eyes and orbs overflowing with dangerous intent.

Kenma pressed their lips together again this time, not pulling away. The gentleness of the kiss reassured the ginger and so he closed his eyes, choosing to enjoy the sweet innocent moment. Innocent. That was what it was at first.

Hinata slightly gasped when he felt Kenma's mouth open, a sluggish surface brushing against his bottom lip. He didn't know what it had meant but his instincts told him to part his mouth. So he did. Their tongues danced gracefully with one another, intertwining, rubbing against each other. Kenma tastes like sweet apple pie while Hinata tasted like pork buns and soda. They were delicious.

They pulled away for a split second, a thread of saliva connecting their tongues. Kenma observed Hinata's flustered features, his skin now reddish and his mouth, gasping for air. Kenma tucked his hair back, already missing the presence of the wing spiker's tongue. 

He pulled in, no longer wanting that innocent kiss.

This time he was going to be more aggressive.

He roughly pushed their lips together, Hinata's hair invetween his fingers. His tongue was overpowering Hinata's and Hinata couldn't do a thing about it. Saliva began to drip from the corner of their mouths but it had been so in contact that they don't know who's saliva it was. All they cared for was the fact that they both taste amazing.

"Kenma," Hinata mumbled but Kenma wasn't going to waste a single second. He was reminded of the scene with Lev earlier which infuriates him to the brim. He pulled hinata from the wall and pinned him down the bed, slipping off his track pants and jacket. Kenma was now on his balck shirt and navy blue boxers.

"Kenma why are you—"

"I'm jealous."

"What?"

"I'm jealous of you and Lev."

"What? Why? Why were you jealous?" Hinata pushed himself up with his elbows, Kenma retreating back into a sitting form. Hinata was an airhead. A real dumbass. Kozume could already figure out why Tobio always calls him dumbass. Out of annoyance he pulled away, sliding off the bed and huddling into a ball, knees pressed againsy his chest. This was enough to alarm the ginger.

"Hey, hey hey! What's wrong?" He slid near the edgeoff the bed, trying to get a good look of Kenma's expressio—oh. Kenma's eyebrows met. He was glaring at hinata, wanting him to already figure it out because he can't admit it out loud.

There was long rhythm of silence.

"I like you Shouyo. That's why I'm jealous." Kenma sighed, figuring out that it'd take forever for his crush to understand why he was jealous.

"Is that so?" Hinata asked, unfazed. Kenma's mouth parted in shock. The reaction was dull. He'd expected hinata to be more boisterous and loud. Kenma eas expecting him to explode into a blushing mess not emotionless. Was he about to be rejected? Oh no. He didn't like this. Did he miscalculate again?

Pricks of needles manfiested in his nose, soon clibing up to his cat like eyes. The luminous glaze alarned Hibaga and made him fall to the floor, hugging Kenma again. "I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized.

That was it. He really was being rejected.

"I didn't think that you'd feel the same. I'm just—" hinata buried his face deep into the nooks of Kenma's, never finishing his words. A few thread of tears cascaded down his face, surprising himself at his own reaction. He wasn't one to show too much emotion and he's well aware of that but today seemed to be different. Actually, now that he thinks about it, the whole day was riddled with him showing emotions. Regret from stealing the last pork bun, jealousy when Hinata was with Lev, relief when he saw Hinata following him, all that moment. 

"Hah—Kenma!" Hinata pushed their shoulders apart but gripped them tightly, Kenma turning rigid at the change if atmosphere mosphere. He held his neck high and took in a large amount of oxygen, eyes sparkling like its usual state. "Kozume Kenma! Please go out with me!"

Kenma pulled the ginger haired male's hands off of him and pushed him down onto the wooden floors, topping the guy. "I confessed to you first Shou-chan but sure, I'll go out with you." He smiled, leaning down for the kiss. 

That night marks their first. Meanwhile:

 **Kuroo** : lev what's with you getting all touchy feely with Hinata?

 **Kuroo** : kenma wasn't happy you know

 **Lev** : That was payback for that time Kozume kicked me

 **Lev** : Besides at least they're together now

 **Kuroo** : what? Wdym?

 **Lev** : didn't you see hinata follow Kenma back to his house?????

 **Kuroo** : WHAT

 **Kenma** : lev I'll tell Yaku your secret

 **Lev** : OMG THIS IS THE GROUP CHAT

 **Lev** : CAPTAIN! WHY??!?!?!?!?!?


End file.
